


Le Pouvoir

by MisterHardy



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: C'est la première fois que je poste un truc ici soyez indulgent ahah, M/M, Post-election présidentielle, Short One Shot, Vacron
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterHardy/pseuds/MisterHardy
Summary: "And I would hide my face in you and you would hide your face in me and nobody would ever see us anymore." Franz Kafka - Le Château(ça résume parfaitement bien ce qui se passe en gros)





	Le Pouvoir

**Author's Note:**

> Un grand merci à houseofpolitix pour la beta, sa patience et son soutient !

La solitude est une chose que l'homme doit à la fois chérir et haïr. C'est la balance entre isolement et socialisation qui permet de rester sain d'esprit. Or, cette balance est difficile à équilibrer. Certains hommes choisissent volontairement la solitude; ce fût le cas de beaucoup d'intellectuels et d'artistes, y trouvant une manière d'apaiser leurs esprits bouillants. D'autres choisissent la solitude comme carrière. La solitude du pouvoir.  

Le pouvoir, un doux rêve, une idée confuse, vers laquelle certains hommes courent sans cesse dans un tourbillon infernal. Une fois que l'on y a goûté il est difficile de ne pas y revenir, de ne pas en redemander, encore et encore. Il n'y en a jamais assez, ce qui en fait l'une des pires drogues. La délicate sensation illusoire de contrôler tout un peuple, de pouvoir du jour au lendemain changer des vies en un claquement de doigt. Ils deviennent des robots, leurs regards sont morts sur leurs affiches, chaque poignée de mains devient une supplication pour obtenir leur shot régulier. "Pitié". Jamais une drogue n'aura été aussi variable aux bons vouloirs de tout un peuple. Mais ce pouvoir a un prix et c'est celui de la solitude. Ils deviennent paranoïaques en plus d'être assoiffés. Ils n'ont plus confiance en personne. Ils n'ont plus d'amis, plus de famille, que des illusions, des images qui font joli, et que l'on soupçonne de vouloir nous trahir du jour au lendemain.  

Dans les plus hautes sphères de la république la solitude devient de plus en plus inévitable. Plus grand est le pouvoir, plus grande sera la solitude. Et ce, même en étant bien entouré. Le poids sur les épaules de ces hommes est fait pour être supporté seul, aussi douloureux serait-ce. C'est bien pour cela qu'ils en ressortent souvent changés, épuisés, et encore plus seuls. Ils vivent des choses, ils prennent des décisions, seuls, dont ils ne peuvent parler à personne. Certains trouve la force d'abandonner, d'autres en veulent toujours plus.  

Valls en connaissait quelque chose de cette solitude et de cette soif insatiables. Trois années premier ministre. Trois années à connaître les frissons du pouvoir, à être presque le maître de tout. C'était dur mais au moins il existait. Il vivait. Maintenant il n'était plus rien. Et le pouvoir laisse des traces qui durent bien plus longtemps que ses bienfaits. Paranoïa, colère, perte de poids, dépression, solitude...  Il avait été tout en haut, il avait connu la solitude du pouvoir, maintenant il était tout en bas, il n'était plus rien. Valls faisait maintenant face à une autre sorte de solitude. La solitude du vide existentiel. 

C'est peut-être son côté humain, pas encore entaché par cette soif de pouvoir, qui avait plu au peuple français pour élire ce jeune président, Emmanuel Macron. Beau, brillant, neuf, discret, lisse... il était parfait pour ce travail, c'était sûr et certain. Toute son image était modifiée, calculée, manipulée avec talent. Tout pour plaire. C'était le jeu. Et Valls admirait à quel point il maîtrisait aussi bien tous ces codes. Ces codes qui auraient pu le rendre président, lui aussi, s'il n'eut pas été aussi gourmand par le passé. 

"Les hommes comme nous ne peuvent pas se laisser aller aux moindres pulsions et sentiments. Tu le sais." Le tout nouveau président tira l'ancien premier ministre de ses pensées. Évidemment qu'il le savait. C'était lui qui lui avait appris. Valls acquisea doucement, toujours un peu perdu dans ses songes. Il admirait cette pièce où il avait l'habitude de manger quand il était premier ministre, mais bien évidemment en compagnie d'un autre président. Ce palais de l'Elysée dans lequel il aurait préféré revenir en maître plutôt que comme un simple invité, simple visiteur. Valls n'était pas venu pour recevoir des leçons de morale du nouveau président. Mais plutôt pour parler à Macron, son ami, le prévenir de la solitude qui l'attend. Pour parler à Emmanuel, son amant, lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué. La solitude dont il voulait le prévenir, Macron y était tombé il y a bien des mois. La vigueur et la violence de la campagne présidentielle l'avaient déjà plongé dans une sorte d'isolement, et c'est bien pour cela qu'il avait rompu tout contact avec Valls, sa seule faiblesse. 

Valls regardait son plat avec dégoût. Il n'avait pas faim. Il pensait sincèrement que ses retrouvailles avec Macron allaient se passer autrement. Mais la froideur avec laquelle il lui parlait, comme s'ils étaient que de simples collaborateurs, lui coupait l'appétit. Comme si le mal dont il était venu le prévenir l'avait déjà envahi et conquis pour toujours. Macron continuait de parler alors que Valls restait toujours silencieux et immobile. "C'est la vie que nous avons choisi, Manuel. On ne pourra plus se voir comme avant. Tu le sais." Cette insupportable manière de toujours finir ses phrases par "tu le sais" commençait a énerver Valls. Il savait déjà tout ce qu'il lui disait, il était justement venu pour entendre l'inverse.  Valls avait toujours l'habitude d'être celui qui donnait toutes sortes d'ordres, de directives, de conseils à Macron, et maintenant il se retrouvait dans la situation inverse. C'était dur à vivre, mais il avait trop de fierté et de dignité pour le laisser paraître. Il restait là, silencieusement, à faire semblant d'écouter. Jusqu'au moment où s'en était trop. Il se leva, les poings sur la table. Ses bras tremblaient, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais il ne se sentait pas bien, comme un coup de chaud probablement dû à son agacement. Il regarda Macron quelques instants, avant de lâcher dans un soupir "Il faut que je parte." Il se dirigea vers la sortie, sans même se retourner, mais avant d'atteindre la porte, Macron ne fit qu'un bond, le rattrapant et le saisissant par le poignet. 

"Non. Reste." Et, pour la première fois depuis plus de six mois, Valls entendait de la bouche du plus jeune un signe d'affection. Il se retourna pour lui faire face mais le président ne lâcha pas son poignet. Valls voulut lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait, le prévenir de la solitude, lui dire qu'il lui avait terriblement manqué, mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. C'était beaucoup trop inhabituel pour lui de parler de ce genre de choses. Si Macron voulait se la jouer comme ça, ainsi soit-il. Il ne lui donnerait plus de conseils, puisqu'à présent ils n'étaient même plus collègues, mais simples connaissances, puisque le jeune président n'avait désormais plus de temps pour l'amitié ou l'amour. 

"Reste s'il te plait" répéta Emmanuel. "Je... je sais que ces derniers mois n'ont pas été faciles pour toi et j'en suis désolé, mais... J'ai besoin de toi." Macron n'osait pas expliquer le fond de sa pensée mais les deux hommes s'étaient compris.  Si Valls n'était plus tenu qu'à être un jouet du pouvoir, un bouffon que l'on appelle quand on s'ennuie, alors il acceptait son sort. Pour Emmanuel. Après tout, s'il était venu ce soir-là à l'Elysée, ce n'était pas pour le pouvoir. Il était peut être affaibli mais il n'était pas idiot, il savait que Macron ne pouvait rien faire pour lui à ce niveau-là. C'était bien par amour qu'il était venu.  Alors que ni l'un ni l'autre n'acceptait l'affection qui les liait, elle était malgré tout bien présente. Et s'ils ne souhaitaient qu'une chose ce soir-là, c'était de tout oublier, oublier tout ce monde, ce luxe, ce pouvoir, cette vie solitaire qu'ils avaient choisi et pouvoir rester tous les deux, sans aucune obligation ou morale qui pèseraient sur eux. 

Emmanuel passa sa main libre sous la veste de Valls pour la glisser le long de sa chemise jusqu'à sa hanche. Ses gestes étaient doux, bien qu'un peu hésitants. Ses grands yeux bleus ne quittaient pas ceux de Valls qui avait du mal à soutenir son regard. Derrière ses discours moralisateurs, Macron voulait que Valls comprenne qu'il ne voulait pas de cette solitude du pouvoir, et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'en sortir, car il était le seul à connaître cette solitude et à si bien le connaître lui. Valls glissa à son tour sa main sur la joue du plus jeune. Macron le tira plus près de lui, et finalement fit ce qu'il attendait de faire alors qu'il était à peine entré dans cette pièce. Il deposa ses lèvres tremblantes sur celles de Valls. Un baiser timide, le premier depuis quelques mois. Valls attrapa le bras de Macron qui l'enlassait et donna au plus jeune comme l'autorisation de continuer. Macron ne perdit pas une seconde, il lâcha le poignet de l'ancien Premier Ministre qu'il tenait toujours et le saisit par la nuque, l'embrassant plus passionnément cette fois-ci. 

Ce baiser, qui aurait pu durer toute une éternité, eut comme effet de libérer, du moins temporairement, toutes les tensions que Macron ressentait depuis ces quelques mois.  Leurs lèvres se decollèrent et Valls manifesta enfin une initiative. Il prit le jeune président dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Macron ne refusa pas l'étreinte et ferma les yeux pour mieux en profiter.  Ils avaient tous les deux choisi le pouvoir comme carrière, et pourtant la même chose leur manquait, à tous les deux. La présence, ou simplement l'amour, sincère et sans compromis. La possibilité d'être soi-même avec quelqu'un sans devoir jouer un rôle, faire tomber toutes les illusions pour profiter simplement d'un câlin sincère. Rien de plus, rien de moins. 


End file.
